Fight to the death
by Crazylovedcomplexchick
Summary: Sceryen, and yeerk has been sent to kill Tom. Can the Animorphs stop her. I know Tom is dead but i was board.(I am not the owner of Animorphs i just write fan fics on them)


I walked with my best friend Zearo110 of the zink pool down the plain cold hard walls of the blade ship

I walked with my best friend Zearo110 of the zink pool down the plain cold hard walls of the blade ship. I had been in space for a few days and I had to get back to playing my human roll on earth. I had to play roll a sixteen-year old girl name Destiny. Her mother had dead when she was born and she had her father to raise her. In some ways, we had made peace with each other. She had seen my memories and knew what it was like to be a yeerk. I know that in some ways she still hated me because I keep her away form her loving father, and took away her freedom, and god how I wish there was another way to have the freedom she did, but there was no other way. Therefore, for now, I was to use her as a slave and this made my flesh crawl. I hated myself for this. It wasn't right to make her suffer for are mishap. I lowered my blue eyes to the ground and Zearo saw me.

"What is wrong?" she asked still walking with all force.

"Zearo." I said "Have you ever thought that there was another way to have what these human have." 

Zearo looked at me. She was one of those that thought it was all right to enslave the humans.

"Sceryen you know that the humans are dum and this is the best thing for them." She said smiling.

"Is it really." I said not wanting to believe. 

I was glad that my host was asleep and wouldn't hear the convertion.

"Yeah of course!" she said laughing.

"Zearo you know--" I was interrupted by a young human walking up.

"Sub vissure 7." Zearo said 

"Yes," he said "Zearo110 of the zink pool and Sceryen226 of the zink pool follow me visser 1 needs to see you." 

We both swallowed hard. What did he want? We hadn't done anything. At least I hope not. We followed the Sub visser into the control room where Visser 1 stood before us. I could hear Zearo breathing slow as fear felled are bodies.

"Sceryen226 and Zearo110 of the zink pool. Welcome." He said looking at us.

Why was he being so nice I thought?

"Yes Sir." We both spit out.

"You know that you two are my best fighters." He said 

"Yes Sir." We said. We where part of a band that trains humans to fight. Like the blue band Hork-Bjia. Zearo and I where the best in are class and where considered the best.

"I need for you two to go to earth where you can stop the yeerk Dever220." The vissure said "He has been trying to take over earth. My planet the high Concisely gave to me. I need for you to kill him."

Are faces turned white. We knew who this yeerk was. He was the brother of Jake the yeerk killer. We knew if we went to kill him, we would face Jake. We knew he would kill. But to stay hear was death and we had no other choice. 

"We well do as you say Vissure." Zearo said. I looked at her as if she was crazy but didn't say anything. 

"Good," he said, "You well leave in 24 earth hours. 

We left the control room, both not speaking. I said good-bye to Zearo and went to my quarters to pack. I had a long trip ahead of me and many things to do.

After I was done packing, I went to the training room for yeerks to practice shooting or what have you. 

I took a dragonbeam and aimed for the object I was shooting. By now my host had awake and was watching me.

"You are tense." She said 

I shot the gun and hit it dead on.

"What is happening?" she asked

Did not answer her. I didn't want to.

"Answer me!" she yelled.

"I have been given a mission." I said 

"And." She said 

"We may not come back alive." I said aiming the Dragonbeam again. 

She was quiet. She knew if I died, she would died with me. I knew she didn't want to died. And it wasn't fair to make her.

"We leave in 20 hours." I said having 10 hours passed.

"Alright." She said her voice a little shacky.

"Can I please say good-bye to my dad?" she asked.

"I am sorry. There is no time to do so." I said.

"Can I at least call." She said 

"Alright." I said taking my cell phone out of my bag.

I dialed her number and I let her have control of her mouth for when he answered but no one ever did. The answering machine picked up and so she left a message saying "Daddy. This is Destiny. I just wanted to say I love you with all my heart and…" 

I could see she was on the verse of tears.

"I love you dad and I miss you. I want to say that and I love you. Don't forget me. Good0bye dad."

I could have cried. But there was no time. I hung the phone up and Destiny was silent the rest of the way to earth. 

We got to earth. When you are coming in the earth orbit, it is beautiful. Blue and the white clouds mixed in. We landed in a old meadow and where taken by car to the place Dever was. We where given a lot of Dragonbeams and a little food. We waited until dark to make are move. We were told after we kill Dever to leave right then that there would be a car waiting. We saw Dever get out at his house. I looked a Zearo.

"You ready?" I asked

"Ready." She said trying to smile

"Ready."I said 

We saw him go around the house and we followed them. I turned to Zearo was walking up to him when a gorilla graded her and threw her into a tree. My breath froze.

"Zearo!" I screamed running to see if she was ok. I saw the gorilla look at me, and was about to come after me but stopped. I went to Zearo running and screaming her pulses. There was non. 

"Zearo!" I said shaking her. 

I saw that she was dead. There was nothing I could do. I looked at the gorilla and I think I had hatred in my eyes. I aimed my drangonbeam and shot him. It hit him in the leg and he yelled. I turned and started to run. I ran away form there. Away form Zearo and everyone else. When I got away and was alone I cried. Zearo was the only friend I had and she was gone. It was like I said before it was them or us, and I wish it could have been both. 


End file.
